Kumar Sangakkara
| birth_place = Matale, Sri Lanka | batting = Left handed | bowling = Right arm off break | role = Wicket-keeper, Batsman | international = true | internationalspan = 2000–2015 | testdebutdate = 20 July | testdebutyear = 2000 | testdebutagainst = South Africa | testcap = 84 | lasttestdate = 20 August | lasttestyear = 2015 | lasttestagainst = India | odidebutdate = 5 July | odidebutyear = 2000 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 105 | lastodidate = 18 March | lastodiyear = 2015 | lastodiagainst = South Africa | odishirt = 11 | T20Idebutdate = 15 June | T20Idebutyear = 2006 | T20Idebutagainst = England | T20Icap = 10 | lastT20Idate = 6 April | lastT20Iyear = 2014 | lastT20Iagainst = India | T20Ishirt = 11 | club1 = Nondescripts | year1 = 1997–2014 | club2 = Kandurata | year2 = 2007–2014 | club3 = Warwickshire | year3 = 2007 | club4 = Kings XI Punjab | year4 = 2008–2010 | club5 = Deccan Chargers | year5 = 2011–2012 | club6 = Sunrisers Hyderabad | year6 = 2013 | club7 = Jamaica Tallawahs | year7 = 2013–2017 | club8 = Durham | year8 = 2014 | club9 = Udarata Rulers | year9 = 2014 | club10 = Surrey | year10 = 2015–2017 | club11 = Dhaka Dynamites | year11 = 2015–2017 | club12 = Quetta Gladiators | year12 = 2016 | club13 = Karachi Kings | year13 = 2017 | club14 = Multan Sultans | year14 = 2018 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 134 | runs1 = 12,400 | bat avg1 = 57.40 | 100s/50s1 = 38/52 | top score1 = 319 | deliveries1 = 84 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 182/20 | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 404 | runs2 = 14,234 | bat avg2 = 41.98 | 100s/50s2 = 25/93 | top score2 = 169 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 402/99 | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 56 | runs3 = 1,382 | bat avg3 = 31.40 | 100s/50s3 = 0/8 | top score3 = 78 | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 25/20 | column4 = FC | matches4 = 260 | runs4 = 20,911 | bat avg4 = 52.40 | 100s/50s4 = 64/86 | top score4 = 319 | deliveries4 = 246 | wickets4 = 1 | bowl avg4 = 150.00 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 1/13 | catches/stumpings4 = 371/33 | date = 28 September | year = 2017 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/srilanka/content/player/50710.html ESPNcricinfo }} Kumar Chokshanada Sangakkara (born 27 October 1977) is a Sri Lankan cricket commentator and former cricketer and captain of the Sri Lankan national team. He is regarded as one of the greatest batsmen of all time. Sangakkara has forged many formidable partnerships with long time teammate and friend, Mahela Jayawardene and holds numerous batting records in the modern era across all formats of the game. He scored 28,016 runs in international cricket across all formats in a career that spanned 15 years. External links *Official Website * *Kumara Sangakkara videos, photos and news Category:Sri Lankan cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:Sri Lanka One Day International cricketers Category:Sri Lanka Test cricketers Category:Sri Lanka Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Sri Lanka Test cricket captains